Born To Die
by Sage Londyn
Summary: After returning home from a tragic vacation. Taryn's hopes of her life getting back to normal are soon crushed when she meets the older Salvatore brother, and learns he is the very thing she has been hunting. Damon/OC. Will mostly follow show storyline.
1. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 1**_**{Welcome Home}**

**(A/N - This story was formerly posted under the title of 'Irrepressible Desires', but I've deleted and reposted it... the whole story needed a re-vamping. Enjoy. ^_^)**

"_Come take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain._

_You like your girls insane…_

_Choose your last words… this is the last time._

_Cause you and I… we were born to die._

_Lost but now I am found, I can see but once was blind._

_I was so confused as a little child, trying to take what I could get. Scared that I couldn't find all the answers, honey._

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry._

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough… I don't know why._

_Keep making me laugh, lets go get high…_

_The road is long, we carry on… try to have fun in the meantime."_

_~Lana Del Ray - Born To Die~_

_**-~{^}~-{v}~-**_

Taryn stood in her room, looking in the mirror. She turned side to side, seeing how the dress looked on her. It was a halter styled, thigh high, low cut v-neck, black and white polka-dot dress. She leaned forward and made sure her make-up was in place. She had done thick black winged tipped eyeliner, and classic red lipstick. Her hair lay in perfect waves, with a dark green bow pinning one side back.

"Hey Taryn." Said a male voice from behind her, she whirled around to see her best friend since kindergarten Tyler.

"I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged him.

"So your holding up alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Ya, Ty. I'm fine." She said, as she followed him out to his car.

On the drive to the 50's dance, her head spun with excitement. She was only supposed to be away for the summer. Visiting her mom in New York, but after her cousin was murdered, she stayed for a few more months and missed to start of the school year. But now she was back, and excited to see her old friends, and try and get some normality back in her life.

At the dance, Taryn and Tyler went their separate ways.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up to a table where Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were.

They exchanged hellos and hugs, before Elena went to dance with her new boyfriend.

"So Elena and Matt are really over, huh?" She asked Caroline and Bonnie.

They nodded, and filled her in on the years latest gossip.

"Umm, Taryn." Said Caroline.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"This is supposed to be a 50's dance.." She said her voice trailing off.

Taryn looked down at her dress, and back up to her friend.

"Yeah, I know.. I was going for a pin-up girl look." She said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to check in with a few more people I'll check up with you guys later." She said as she passed through the dance floor.

"TARYN!" She heard a voice yell, she turned sideways to see who yelled her named. And bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said, looking up to see a dark haired man, dressed in all black with electric blue eyes, with specks of

turquoise and emerald..

"Well, I'm not." He said, smiling as he looked at her, his eyes intense.

She smiled, and tried to make conversation.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She hadn't been this nervous around a guy since she first started dating. She didn't give him a chance to respond, "but then again, I've been away for months. I went to visit my mom in New York, I just got back earlier today." She stopped to take a breath, and shook her head at her rambling.

"I'm chaperoning. My brother Stephen goes to school here." He said, keeping his gaze heavy on her.

"Is he dating Elena?" She asked, trying to remember the name Bonnie and Caroline had told her.

"Yes, he is." Said Damon.

She nodded, and smiled. "Well, I should get going…" She said trying to excuse herself, but she felt herself drawn towards him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said, formally introducing himself.

"Taryn Hazelwood." She responded.

"Would you like to dance, Taryn?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I'd love to." She said and he pulled her close to him.

After almost an hour of talking, dancing, and laughing. Taryn looked over to the side and saw Elena, with a worried look on her face. Just then she ran down the hallway.

"Uhh. Damon, I'm feeling a little tired. I'm just going to get a drink or something." She said, not waiting for a response from him.

She walked down the hallway until she came to the cafeteria. Just as she walked through the door she saw Elena snap a wooden mop handle and try to stab a man, He took it from her and threw it. It took Taryn's mind a few moments to catch up.

But after everything she had seen over the summer with her cousin in New York, only one word came to mind.

In a split second she was across the room and stabbed the vampire with the wooden handle.

He fell to the ground, in pain.

"You missed." He said with a snarl.

"We won't" Said Damon with a cocky smile as he and his brother walked up to them.

"You're pretty handy with that stake." Damon said, raising his eyebrows.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, It's not exactly my first rodeo." She hissed, realizing what he was.

"What?" Elena gasped, grabbing Taryn's arm.

She stood back beside Elena, and watched as the Salvatore brothers tortured the other vampire, until finally Stefan killed him.

Damon ran off to find who had been spying on them, and Stefan comforted Elena.

Taryn stood back in silence.

Damon came back in.

"You don't seem the least bit jarred by any of this." He pointed out looking at her.

She shrugged.

"Taryn, come on. Whats going on?" Elena asked, her voice still shaky.

"I ran across some vampire's when I was in New York."

"Ran across them?" Stefan asked.

"One murdered my cousin… I hunted him down." she said, with gravel in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked, walking towards her.

"Are you joking? Imagine how that call out have went. You would have thought I'd lost my mind." She said.

Elena nodded, looking at her sympathetic.

The room went silent and Stefan and Damon, exchanged looks.

Elena looked at her, with pleading eyes.

"Alright." She said, with a sigh. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything." Taryn said, a look of unhappiness on her face.

Damon took a couple steps toward her, she stood her ground and looked at him.

"You can't do your mind control thing, I'm wearing Vervain." Her voice was strong.

"I wasn't going to." He said, looking at her.

She turned and left the room.

"Can we trust her?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Yeah, we can." She said looking back and forth at them.

She wandered around the dance floor, trying to find Tyler.

Checking her phone she saw a text from him, he had left with a girl and she needed to find her own ride home.

"Great, Ty. Thanks." She muttered, as she headed towards the exit.

The cool air smacked her in the face, as she took a deep breath letting the air fill her lungs.

As she exhaled, her mind raced. She had moved back home to get her life back on track, and now there's vampires in Mystic Falls.

The school parking lot looked darker than usual, ignoring the feeling in her stomach she proceeded down the street in the direction of her house.

Even though she lived within walking distance of the school, tonight it seemed the walk was taking longer.

She tuned onto her street, she lived on a dead end road with only five houses, with the sky overcast the only light came from a few front porch lights.

Then she heard something, a twig snapped behind her.

She stopped, and held her breath. Hearing a few more footsteps, every hair stood up on the back of her neck.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice a lot stronger than she felt.

Damon walked around in front of her.

"Just checking to make sure you made it home safe." He said. There was something in his voice that sent a chill down her spine.

"I already said, I'm not going to say anything." She said, resuming her pace as she kept walking towards her house. Knowing once she was in the door he couldn't get to her without being invited in.

"I know, after all it would be incredibly stupid to go blabbing." He said, in a low threatening tone that echoed through the quiet street.

Walking up on her porch, the motion light came on. She turned and faced him.

His eyes glittered in the light. It took a moment for her to catch her breath.

Even thought every fiber of her being was telling her to get in her house, and away from him, she didn't want to leave.

Never being one to back down from a fight, she retorted "Don't threaten me, Damon." Her hands dug through her small hand bag trying to find the house key.

He turned his head slightly to the side, an amused look on his face.

Finding the key and opening the door, she walked inside to safety.

"Goodnight Taryn." He said, with a smirk.

Shaking her head back and forth, she shut the door in his face.

_**-~{^}~-{v}~-**_

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyone liked the first chapter._**

**_Please take a few moments to leave me a review! I appreciate them more than you know. ^_^_**


	2. All Shook Up

**_Chapter 2 _{All Shook Up}**

**-~{^}~-{v}~-**

Taryn spent her Saturday unpacking the rest of her things and hiding the wooden stakes and her planter with vervain in the back of her walk in closet. She had hoped she'd never need those items again but now, knowing that there were vampires in Mystic Falls, she was happy she'd brought them back from New York with her.

She didn't want to admit it but a part of her was upset Damon was a vampire. Even though she had only known him for a day, the hour that they spent together at the dance talking and laughing had made her so happy.

But now, it was all crushed. He was a monster and she considered how much everyone in town was in danger from him being there.

By the time Sunday rolled around, she was dreading going to school on Monday.

But she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she headed to the Mystic Grill to meet Tyler for lunch.

As they sat and ate their food, they caught up on lost time and small talk.

"I'm really glad your back in town, Taryn." Tyler said smiling at his best friend.

"Me too. I'm so dreading school tomorrow though. Maybe I won't go." She said, looking down at her half eaten plate of food.

"You're joking. You've missed damn neared the whole first semester…" Tyler pointed out.

"I know, but that only makes it so much harder to go back." She laughed.

About twenty minutes later she felt the hair on the back of her neck go up and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

When the feeling didn't stop, she raised her head and started looking around.

Her gaze stopped on Damon sitting across the grill starring at her.

"Ugh." She breathed as she shifted in her seat again.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked her.

"Nothing… Ty." She said looking back over at Damon.

"Why is Damon Salvatore checking you out?" Tyler asked, stifling a laugh.

"Ha! No way. It's not like that at all." She said.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Well, remember how you ditched me at the dance to run off with your flavor of the week? Well… I ended up having to walk home and he followed me." Taryn admitted.

Tyler's eyes narrowed in anger. "Did he do anything to you?" He asked, his voice in a growl.

"No. Come on Ty, you know me. Like he would have gotten the chance." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tyler looked down at the table for a moment avoiding her eyes.

Taryn sighed. "I'm okay you know."

"I just worry about you. I swear to god, Taryn, if anyone tries to hurt you again… I'll kill them." Tyler growled, part of his explosive anger starting to bubble.

She saw Damon cock his head to the side from where he was sitting, she knew with vampire hearing he could hear their entire conversation as if he was sitting at the table.

"Why did he follow you?" Tyler asked her, looking over at Damon for a second.

"I don't know, the guys a freak." Taryn said, eyes narrowed as she looked over at him.

Damon laughed.

"You got that right." Tyler said as they stood up to leave.

Taryn stood at her locker before school on Monday morning exchanging smiles and hellos with other students.

She didn't particularly love school, but she didn't mind being there. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually liked learning.

"Morning, Taryn." Elena said as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey." Taryn said as she shut her locker.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Elena said.

"Me? I'm fine. Elena… you know what Stefan is… how can you even begin to justify dating him?" Taryn asked, her blue eyes wide as she looked at her.

Elena glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"He's not like the others… he doesn't feed off humans." Elena said.

Taryn shook her head, "What he eats doesn't change what he is. You know why? To become what he is… he had to drink human blood."

"If you just got to know him…" Elena tried to explain.

"Never going to happen. We're friends Elena, and that's not going to change because of this. But when you're around him, I won't be around you. Okay?" She said as she started to turn and walk away.

Elena nodded but her eyes were sad.

After school that day, Taryn was going around to see her various teachers, trying to gather all of her make up work.

Just as she visited the last teacher and rounded the corner of a back stair well, she saw Stefan.

"What do you want?" She asked, standing her ground.

"I just wanted to talk." Stefan said, holding his hands up in submission.

"I don't really have anything to say to you." She said, her blue eyes strong.

"Then just listen. Taryn, I love Elena and I would never hurt her or any of her friends. I don't feed from humans." He told her.

"Yeah, I've already heard the speech from Elena, thanks." She said, flipping some of her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"It's not a speech, it's the truth." He said, his eyes honest as he spoke to her.

"Look, I know what you're really worried about… I'm not going to tell anyone. So you can tell Damon he can stop tailing me." She said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Damon, he followed me home from the dance and then he's shows up at the grill while I'm having lunch with a friend…" She said, a little surprised Stefan hadn't known this.

Stefan nodded as he spoke, "I don't know why he's doing this… but you need to stay away from him. He's… he can be dangerous."

"Can't you all?" She questioned.

He ignored her remark.

"Just stay away from him." Stefan warned, knowing whatever motive his brother had for talking to this girl wasn't good.

"Believe me… I am trying." She said.

"How was school?" Her Aunt Donna asked as Taryn sat at the kitchen table.

Taryn's mom and aunt used to live together in Mystic Falls, but then her mom got a job opportunity in New York and Taryn stayed behind to continue school in her home town.

"You know, same old." Taryn said.

The rest of the week went by fast, she stayed busy trying to get caught up on all of her work.

Now it was Saturday and a little after 11 am. Taryn had woke up about 10 am but was still laying in bed trying to decide whether she wanted to get up or not when her aunt came into her room.

"I'm heading out to work… you've got a friend downstairs." Donna told her niece.

"A friend? Tyler?" Taryn asked, knowing he was the only one who ever showed out of the blue to see her.

Slowly standing up Taryn pulled on the legs of her short sleeping shorts trying to make them longer as she adjusted her tank top and walked to the top of the stairs in their old Victorian styled house.

Her blue eyes widened in fear when she saw who it was standing in her living room.

"You invited him in?" Taryn squeaked, feeling her last bit of safety drift away.

"It was pretty cold outside. I'm off to work honey." Aunt Donna said as she walked down the stairs and out the door.

**-~{^}~-{v}~-**

_**A/N - I've got a ton of ideas for Taryn and Damon! **_

_**Thank you all for reading the update! I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I want to thank all of you who have added this story to your favorites or subsribed for alerts. ^_^**_

**Please take the time to leave a review. It will only take a few moments of your time, but they mean more to me than you know! I appreciate the feedback so much. And as long as I know there is a strong intrest in a certain story, I'll keep the updates coming. ^_^**


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3 {Lunch}**

**~)(~**

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked as she slowly descended the stairs into the living room.

"Your aunt is very… trusting." Damon said smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just came by to check on you." He said, smiling at seeing her try to act strong even though he could hear her heart beating at a rapid rate from fear.

"You're lying." She said as she looking around her living room.

Damon walked over and looked at some family pictures on the mantle above their fireplace.

"I can't believe she invited you in." Taryn said shaking her head in disbelief at her aunt.

"The Hazelwood's aren't exactly known for their brains. More for their good looks." He teased peering over his shoulder.

The Hazelwood's were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and he had known quite a few of them over the years.

"I resent that." She snapped.

"It was a compliment." He said, turning to her face her, his eyes intense as he looked at her.

"Can you please just leave?" She asked.

The floor creaked under his feet as he stepped closer to the fire place and picked up a picture of her from her freshman year of high school, it was a picture of Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and herself all dressed in their cheerleading uniforms.

"You were a cheerleader?" Damon questioned setting the picture back in it's place after blowing some dust off the shelf.

"We all were." She said, frowning at him.

"Cheerleader turned vampire hunter, huh? Kinda sexy." He said, smirking at her as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god." She muttered, following him as he inspected the inside of the house.

Damon's eyes searched the kitchen; red granite counter tops and dark cherry cabinetry, new stainless steel appliances.

"What does your aunt do?" He asked her.

"Owns a real-estate company… and works for an insurance agency." Taryn responded.

"Why can't this be like the freaking movies, where I can just un-invite the creepy vampire from my house?" She asked herself out loud.

"Damon. Please leave." She said, trying to be polite.

"No." He responded.

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I like the updated look." He said, nodding around the newly renovated kitchen.

"Fine, suit yourself. You can stay, I'll go." Taryn said as she turned and headed up the stairs to her room.

She changed into a pair of dark jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt with a short, fitted black and gray plaid vest over it.

Taryn took her time using her hair straightener to curl her hair into large curls and applied her make up. She hoped Damon would get bored and leave if she ignored him long enough.

It was well over an hour later when she walked down stairs to see him sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book he had pulled from the study on the first floor of the house.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as he closed the book and tossed it onto the leather couch beside him.

"To get lunch." She responded as she walked towards the door.

In an instant he was in front of her, holding the door open.

"Great. I'll drive." He said.

Sighing, Taryn looked outside to see Damon had parked his Camero only inches from the back bumper of her car successfully blocking her in.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." She said, knowing there was no escaping the vampire who had taken such a sudden interest in her.

**~)(~**

Taryn looked up from the menu at the table to see Matt bussing a table next to theirs.

"Matt? When did you start working here?" Taryn asked her friend.

"Hey Taryn. Just a few days ago…" He said, his voice trailing off as he saw Damon sitting across the booth from her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, concerned for her safety. He knew Damon had been abusive to Caroline.

"Just getting some lunch." She said.

Before Matt could say anything else, his boss motioned for him to talk less and work more.

"See you later." Matt mumbled as he turned and kept bussing the table.

After ordering her food Taryn looked at Damon.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned slightly over the table and said, "Alright Salvatore, spill it. Why have you taken such sudden interest in me?"

He laughed at her straightforwardness.

"I don't have any friends in town." He said, toying with her.

"If your looking for a friend… you are seriously barking up the wrong tree." She admitted.

"Well, Elena and my brother are getting pretty serious… you being best friends with her and all means we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He told her.

"What even brought you here?" She asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you… I came here for love?" He asked, watching her as she took a drink of her cherry coke.

"No. You don't exactly strike me as the romantic type." She shot her words at him.

After she got her food and started to eat, Damon said, "I lived here… a long time ago."

Looking around the grill, she hoped to see someone who would come and save her from the awkward lunch with Damon, but no one was there she knew.

"So you're just revisiting your past? Reminiscing… why? For shits and giggles?" She questioned, her voice dry.

He couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"No, for love. There is a tomb buried under the site an old church…" He admitted.

"A tomb… holding what? Vampires?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Correct." He said, as he stole a French fry from her plate.

"How can you even eat human food?" She asked him.

"It's disgusting and tasteless… but helps us fit in. Unless of course you're offering up something a little more appetizing?" He asked.

Extending her arm across the table she held the inside of her wrist up.

"Go on… see what happens…" She said, smirking at him. She had been taking vervain for months now.

He raised an eyebrow at her, she was certainly different from any other person he had met.

Pulling her arm back, she looked up at him.

"So… this tomb…?" She questioned, curious.

"Happens to hold a very important vampire…" He said, his mind drifting to Katherine.

"One that you really love?" She questioned.

He nodded.

She knew by the look in his eyes he was serious.

"Why on earth are you telling me this?" She asked.

"So you'll stay out of my way, Taryn." He told her.

Scooting her almost empty plate to the edge of the table she looked at him confused.

"And you could help me with something…" He said.

"There's always an ulterior motive, isn't there?" She asked.

"It's simple Taryn. If I get Katherine out of the tomb… then I'll leave town. Isn't that what you want?" He asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Then help me." He said.

"How?" She asked, more confused.

"Stefan and Elena have said they'd help me… but I don't believe them." He admitted.

"So let me get this straight. We're going to pretend to be friends… I'll help you get your entombed girlfriend free and in return you'll leave Mystic Falls and never step foot in my house again?" She asked.

"What do you know? Beauty and brains." Damon retorted.

"What do you say?" Damon asked her.

"About what?" Stefan asked standing beside their table. He had just walked into the grill to meet Elena and saw Damon with Taryn.

"What are you doing here little brother?" Damon asked, looking up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan said.

"Just having lunch with a friend." Damon answered.

"More or less an acquaintance… some of us aren't here by choice." She said, looking up at Stefan.

He sighed.

"Are you okay, Taryn?" Stefan asked, genuinely concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she scooted to the edge of the booth.

She looked at the bill before laying it town on the table in front of Damon. "You've got the check, right?" She asked, not even pausing before she walked away.

* * *

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading!_**

**_I'm really excited to continue this story. ^_^_**

**Please, take a few moments and leave a review! I do like writing this story, but if there isn't an intrest in it... I'll focus my time on other stories that I know have fans. I appreciate the feedback, even if it's just a few lines to let me know you're reading. ^_^**


	4. Frank Sinatra

**Chapter 4**

**~)(~**

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Her aunt Donna asked from Taryn's bedroom door.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Taryn answered. After her aunt went back downstairs she closed her laptop and walked over to the 25 gallon fish tank where she kept her pet Blueberry Tiger Oscar fish.

"You on the other hand… it's time for you to eat, Mr. Sinatra." She said lovingly to her fish she had kept as a pet for over 5 years.

"As in Frank Sinatra?" Damon asked from her room.

Spinning around she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked, glancing up at the clock to see it was well after 11 pm.

"You never got to answer me at the grill." He pointed out.

After pouring some fish food into the large aquarium she crossed the room and sat down on her bed. She was wearing a pair of rainbow spotted leopard print sleeping shorts and a black tank top.

"Tell me about you and Katherine." She said, giving him a hard stare.

"What?" He questioned.

"Look, I'm damn neared a human lie detector and a good judge of character. if you're honest with me and you tell me about your past with this trapped vampire… I'll help you." She told him.

Sitting down at the foot of her bed, Damon gave her a quick run through of their past and what had happened when Katherine got locked in the tomb.

"So all these years… you've been searching for a way to break her out?" She asked, her eyes softened.

He nodded.

"It's tragic." Taryn said biting her bottom lip. She hadn't expected him to be so open with her.

"So you're going to help me?" He questioned.

"What do I need to do?" Taryn asked him.

He looked around her bedroom, his eyes scanning the orange paint on her walls. His sight stopped on her dresser, standing he walked over to see a picture of her and Elena when they were in middle school.

"You and Elena don't seem as close as you looked here." He pointed out.

"Does that matter?" She asked him, taking the picture from him.

"In fact, you don't seem as close to Bonnie or Caroline either. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, narrowing her eyes and starting to get angry at him.

"Hey… I just bared my soul to you." He said.

"Only to gain my sympathy so I'd crack and help you." She pointed out.

Pausing for a brief moment before looking at the picture, her blue eyes grew sad as she said, "We used to be best friends."

"Until?" Damon questioned.

"Until the summer before our freshman year." She said, opening up a little.

"What happened." He asked.

"It wasn't really any ones fault… I just can't… look at them the same way. We're still friends but, it's not like it used to be." She said, shaking her head.

"Now I'm really curious." Damon said, looking at the high school girl.

"Forget it. It's not important. I'll help you, okay." She said, dropping the picture into a drawer of her dresser and shutting it.

"Taryn…" He started to probe her for more answers but she looked at him, her eyes empty as she spoke.

"I'll talk to Elena tomorrow… if you leave right now." She told him.

**~)(~**

"Taryn… wake up." Tyler said as he shook his sleeping friend awake.

"Ty? What the hell?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes and squinting in the light flooding in through her window.

Seeing he was upset she sat up and put her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head.

"You're dad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew Mayor Lockwood was nothing like the version of him the public saw.

He was a complete ass and was abusive to his son.

Laying back on the bed and pulling her multicolored peace sign blanket up she said, "I still mean what I said, I'll help you hide his body."

Tyler let out a little laugh before laying back on the bed beside her.

"Nah. Caroline's mom would see right through us for sure." He said looking over at her.

"We'd be each others alibis… they couldn't pin it on us. We'll wait till election time and frame an opponent of his." She said, smiling.

"That could really work." Tyler said, jokingly.

The were quiet for a while before Tyler asked her, "So what should we do today? Rent movies and stay in?"

"I'd love nothing more… but I've got to go see Elena." Taryn said.

"What? Why?" He asked her.

"Girl stuff." She lied.

"Uh huh." Tyler said, raising up on an elbow and looking at her.

"And would this have anything to do with Stefan's brother?" Tyler asked her.

Pushing her blanket off and walking over to her closet she started to pick her clothes out for the day.

"No answer, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Why would you even ask me that?" She asked as she pulled a pair of jean shorts from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe because Matt saw you on a date with him? Really, Taryn? You just told me a few days ago he was stalking you." Tyler told her.

She faced him, her eyes wide.

"I was not on a date with him. I was having lunch and he sat down with me and wouldn't leave." Taryn half lied.

Tyler smirked as she pulled a plain tank top from a hanger and said, "We could hide his body to, you know."

Taryn laughed.

After showering and changing into her clothes, she walked out of her bathroom and into her room.

"What are you watching?" Taryn questioned Tyler, he was still on her bed now watching her T.V.

"I don't know… some movie." He said with a shrug as he plugged his phone into her phone charger. They had the same kind of cell phone.

"I take it you're staying here for the day?" She asked as she tucked her own cell phone into the back pocket of her jean shorts and grabbed her purse.

"Do you care?" He asked.

"Of course not, Ty. You can stay here for as long as you need to." She said, as she walked over and hugged him before heading over to Elena's house.

Her mind was racing a part of her had liked Damon since she first met him. But then after finding out he was a vampire, she hated him.

She considered how honest and open he had been with her and couldn't help but not completely hate him.

Pulling up to a stop outside of the house, she ran her fingers through her still damp hair and considered what she would say to her friend.

"Taryn?" Elena asked as she opened her door.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Taryn asked smiling.

"Now's really not a good time…" Elena said her voice trailing off.

"I really need to talk to you, it's about Damon." She said.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Yeah… it's. Well, it's about the tomb of vampires." Taryn admitted, gauging her reaction.

"How… do you know about that?" Elena asked, her dark brown eyes wide.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for reading! Did you all hear that we got the official word for Vampire Dairies season 4? ^_^**

**Please leave a review. I really like writing this story and it would make my weekend if I knew you liked it too! Plus, if I know there is a strong interest in a story, I'll get updates posted quicker. ^_^**


	5. Broken Trust

**Chapter 5.**

_**-~{^}~-{v}~-**_

"I can't believe Damon told you all of that." Stefan said, shaking his head.

Taryn had just told them everything Damon had told her.

"You're not the only one." Taryn said, looking at the younger Salvatore brother.

Taryn looked out of the double French doors in Elena's kitchen as Elena searched through things for the Gilbert journal.

"Okay, but why did Damon send you here?" Elena asked her friend.

"He said if I helped him, things would go faster and the quicker he'd be out of my hair." Taryn lied, no sure at the moment what they had been planning.

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks.

"What?" Taryn asked as she sat down on a stool at the bar.

"We're really not helping Damon." Elena admitted.

"What?" Why?" Taryn asked confused. Damon had told her he didn't trust them, but she really didn't think they were trying to screw him over until now.

"A tomb of very old, very angry, and starving vampires opened… right in our town?' Elena said looking to her friend.

"I guess… but I mean if the only one he's getting out is Katherine and then he takes off with her. Isn't it kind of a win, win situation?" Taryn asked.

"Not worth the chance." Stefan told her.

Taryn sat in silence for a little while before Elena started to speak, "You know, I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move, has been for love. It's twisted but kind of sad." Elena said.

Taryn nodded her head in agreement.

"there are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life, he enjoys inflicting pain on others" Stefan told them, as the looked back anf forth.

"But Stefan, if he finally gets what he's wanted all this time… won't it all end?" Taryn asked the younger Salvatore brother.

"For a hundred and forty-five years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life…he's done something to make me regret that." Stefan told both the girls.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb does get opened and he gets Katherine back?" Elena asked.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises… a lot of people will die." Stefan admitted.

Taryn looked down at the floor and avoided everyones eyes, and Elena sighed heavily as she continued to search for the journal.

"Hey Taryn, havn't seen you in forver!" Jeremy exclaimed as he walked into the kithcen.

"Hey Jer." Taryn said with a friendly smile to Elena's younger brother.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked them as he leaned up against a counter.

Elena lied about feeling sentimental and Jeremy told them he gave Jonthan Gilberts journal to Alaric Saltzman.

**~)(~**

Later that night, Taryn walked into the kitchen of her house.

To see Damon setting food out on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she dropped her purse on the floor, and sat up on a far counter.

"Wiating for you." Damon told her as he started to cut up some tomatos.

"And you're cutting up vegtables… why?" Taryn questioned, as she looked past him towards the darkness outside through the window.

He didn't answer, and Taryn sighed.

"What did you find out for Elena and my btoher? Are they working with me… or against me?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know yet, as far as I can tell with you." She lied.

They made small talk for a while as they waited in Elena and Stefan.

He told her a bit more of his past with Katherine and more about himself.

"So you left the Confederate army?" Taryn asked, intruged.

"My father never forgave me… called me a deserter. Wound't have mattered what I did, he never approved of me… or anyone I dated. Which only made me want them more, of course." Damon said, smiling at her.

"So even though you're father has been dead for over a hundred years… this Katherine thing is a really just a big F-you to him?" Taryn asked.

"Hardly." Damon said, eyeing her from across the room.

"What about you?" Damon asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Taryn asked him adjusting on the counter.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He questioned.

"Uh-uh." She said, shaking her head no.

"Hard to believe." Damon told her, a smile toying at the corner of his mouth.

"I have the worst taste in guys. All I manage to date are jerks and losers…" Taryn said, her voice trailing off.

Damon laughed.

Taryn stood by Damon at her stove as he tasted some the sauce from the pan.

"Where's Stefan and Elena?" He asked her again.

"They should be here soon… I told them we were all meeting here." Taryn said.

"Is it real?" Damon asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood? Can I really trust him?" Damon asked her.

Taryns blue eyes were a little sad as she looked up at Damon, "You've known him a lot longer than me…"

Sighing she lied again, "As far as I know… you can trust him."

"Why are you putting so much trust in me anyways? You've only just met me." Taryn pointed out, as she took the spoon from Damon and stirred the contents of the pan.

"I don't have anyone else." He admitted.

"Flattering." She scoffed, as she laid the spoon down and started to turn and walk away.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her back to face him, standing closer to her than before he could hear her heart speed up a little as they were in such cose proximity.

"And you haven't lied to me yet, nor are you afraid to say what's on your mind. I like that." Damon said, his face only inches away from her.

"What happened with you and Stefan?" She asked, taking a few steps back and pulling her arm from his grip.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone, he was my brother and my best friend." Damon admitted.

Sitting down at the table with their food, Damon and Taryn continued to talk.

**~)(~**

"I know where the Grimoir is burried." Stefan said, to Elena and Taryn as they read through the photocopy of Jonathon Gilbert's journal.

Her mind was racing, she and Damon had really started to connect and she knew he trusted her more than anyone else in the town.

"Are you coming?" Elena asked from her bedroom door as she and Stefna started to leve.

"Yeah… I gotta use the bathroom first. I'll meet you downstairs." She said as, she started towards Elena's bathroom,

"Okay, just hurry… we've gotta beat Damon there." Elena said as they went downstairs.

Once in the bathroom, she turned the water on and called Damon.

"Find anything?" He asked, seeing her name on the caller id.

"Not yet… but I just wanted you to know something…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't really think Stefan and Elena are working with you… I kind of think you may be on your own, Damon." she said, not giving away too much.

He was silent.

"I've gotta go… before Stefan hears me." Taryn said, swallowing hard.

"I'm following a vampire I used to know… I think she may have the journal." Damon admitted to her

"Okay. Good luck." She said, as she pulled the phone from her ear to hang up.

Hey Taryn…" Damon said.

"Huh?" She asked, putting her phone back up to her ear.

"Thank you… for not lying to me." He said.

She didn't answer, just hung up her phone and started downstairs to meet uo with Stefan and Elena.

**~)(~**

Taryn looked at Stefand and Elena, before laying her shovel down to the side.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

Taryn shook her head no, as she looked at the hole the three were digging to get to Gusiepie Salvatore's grave.

"What's wrong Taryn?" Stafan asked her.

"I feel bad… for lying to Damon." She admitted, as they continued to dig.

"The risks of this tomb being opened…" Stefan started to argue.

"I know, but all he wants is Katherine… I've got lots of wooden stakes after he gets her out, we can kill the rest if they break free." Taryn said,

"We don't know the exact number of how many are there…" Elena said, breathless from diggin so far into the earth.

"I just don't feel right about this." She said. Shaking her head.

After Stefan retrived the book and climbed uo from the hole, Taryn said, "I really think we should just tell Damon, if we call help him… the chances of things going wrong will be lsim." Taryn said as Stefan pulled the cover from the old book.

"Well what do you know? Taryn was the only one on my side." Damon said as he appraoced from the surrounding woods.

"What an interesting turn of events." Damon said, looking at the trio.

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry." Stefan said to his brother.

Shaking his head, Damon said, "So am I. For thinking for even a second I could trsut you."

"You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal. And you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan pointed out.

Taryn looked down into the open casket, at the old skelton wondering if she played any part in Damon finding his way there. She didn't know what would be the best possible outcome fo the situation.

"Of course, because the only one I can count on is me." Damon told them.

Taryn watched in horror as Damon grabbed Elena and forced her to drink his blood, he threated her life to make Stefan give him the grimoir.

After the exchange was made, Taryn watched as Stefan and Elena left.

_**-~{^}~-{v}~-**_

**A/N - Thank you very much for reading! If you are enjoying this story, please don't be shy about it!**

** I really like writing this one, but I feel like hardly anyone is reading it. As much as I love writing this, I tend to focus my time on stories that I know have fans. So, if you'd like to see this one continue, please let me know.**


End file.
